Death to the Vampires
by kelly michelle fox
Summary: All the vampires are dieing mysteriously. Its a race to find the answer to reverse it or one of the Scoobies allies will be a casualty. *Finished*


Buffy and Chars are property of Joss Whedon and UPN (and or WB).  
  
I wrote this because I was bored.  
  
Death to the Vampires.  
  
  
  
The rain had been falling for sometime, but it was welcome after the drought. The town watched in relief as the rain cleansed everything after the long summer. Large droplets penetrated the dry dirt, soaking it.  
  
A sleek red BMW convertible splashed through the puddles, parking in front of a storefront building. Opening the driver's door, a middle-aged man jumped out of the vehicle, slammed the door, and dashed to the shop with a brief case covering his head. Pulling a set of keys from his pocket, he unlocked the front door quickly, eager to get out of the downpour. He sighed with relief, stepping into the dark store.  
  
Turning on the lights, the uniqueness of shop was not apparent at first glance. Stacks of books sat meticulously organized on selves, as was the other merchandise. Only on a closer look would someone realize that the store was not of the ordinary, just reading the subject matter of most of the books, demons and vampires, would be enough.  
  
The gentleman removed his jacket and draped it over the counter. Taking off his glasses, he wiped the water drops from them and then placed them back on his face. Looking around the spacious room, he found nothing that needed to be done. He pulled a stack of books from behind the counter, and carried them to the large table placed in the center of the spacious room. Sitting, he adjusted his glasses and began to flip though the old texts, figuring he'd do something constructive while waiting.  
  
Two figures, huddled under an umbrella, hurried toward the magic shop. Coming from the opposite direction, four figures ran, unprotected from the elements, toward the same destination. They all met under the large doorframe of the shop. The four damp people pushed through the door in a rush. A member of the duo left the security of the umbrella and stepped into the dry shop, leaving the other to deal with the umbrella.  
  
Two of the first four inside removed their hoods. "Hello, Giles," Willow said brightly to the man at the table.  
  
"Giles." Tara acknowledged the man quietly.  
  
Giles stood with the presence of his gang. "Good evening. I'm glad you're all here."  
  
A thin, well-built blonde took off her jacket and shook it. "It's like you to bring us out on a night like this," Buffy stated unhappily.  
  
"Nights like this suck," Anya whined, not even considering Xander, who was having difficulties closing the umbrella. "Look at my pants."  
  
Riley rolled his eyes. Unlike anyone there, the rain did not bother him. He scoffed at everyone's disgust for it, but said nothing to the affect.  
  
Xander fought the umbrella to mercy, and it surrendered finally. Tossing it in the corner, he shut the door behind him. "I hate those things." Everyone smiled at him, laughing quietly.  
  
The gang gathered around the table, after removing their coats. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles sat around the table in the matching large, oak chairs. Riley leaned against the counter, crossing his legs, and Buffy sat against the table. In response, Giles pushed his chair away from the table in order to have a clear view of everyone.  
  
"So." Buffy said. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Giles paused for a moment, as if he were preparing for a speech. "I had a conversation with Spike."  
  
"Oh, geez." Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked away as if the conversation were over.  
  
"What about him?" Willow asked, urging Giles to continue.  
  
"He's sick." Giles stated, pausing to let the fact sink in.  
  
"And you expect us to care?" Buffy mocked. The fact that she didn't like Spike was blatantly obvious. She was usually the caring sort.  
  
"He came to us for help, but not just for himself. This goes way beyond Spike. It's spreading, all of the vampires are being infected."  
  
"Good. Less work for me," Buffy stated.  
  
"I don't think you understand, they'll die. ALL of them," Giles said, but not wanting to say what he was reaching for.  
  
"Good," Buffy repeated.  
  
"But what about Angel?" Willow asked looking from Giles to Buffy.  
  
Willow's question sparked concern. Buffy's gut wrenched at the thought, but she pushed away the feeling as quick as it came. She finally faced Giles again. "Angel too?"  
  
"Yes, Angel as well," Giles said.  
  
"In my opinion, a vampire is a vampire," Riley stated. He alone held a grudge for Angel. They all glared at him, but said nothing in return.  
  
"What's causing it?" Buffy asked, her attention now on the task.  
  
"Spike said he thought it was a spell."  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing," Tara spoke up. "I know you can do it to A vampire or a group of vampires, but not all of them world wide."  
  
"Yes, I know." Giles stated. "That's what I suspected."  
  
"The power needed to cast a spell of that proportion would be.. be.. unimaginable," Willow said, thinking.  
  
"It's probably some demon gang that decided to rid the world of all puny life forms one 'lowlife' at a time," Xander joked, nodding.  
  
They all looked at Xander. He smiled sheepishly. Buffy, Willow, and Giles looked at each other.  
  
Willow stood, "I'll get online and look."  
  
"I'll come," Tara said and followed Willow.  
  
"What just happened?" Xander asked, pointing at Willow and Tara as they prepared to leave.  
  
"Xander, what you might not realize is that your statement had some logic to it," Giles said.  
  
"It did?" Xander said, dismayed. "I was kidding. You don't think that's what's happening do you?" his expression turned to concern.  
  
"It's possible." Giles answered.  
  
"I hate it when I'm right," Xander said. He looked at Anya for words of consolation.  
  
"Don't worry, Honey. Humans won't be the next to go," Anya said with a smile. She placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better," Xander said sarcastically looking back at the rest of the group.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"I was going to start looking for what I can find," Giles replied, pushing himself out of the chair.  
  
"Ok." Buffy said. She thought for a moment. "Um, Giles.. Did Spike say how fast this thing was spreading and how long they had?"  
  
Giles paused in path to the bookshelf, recognizing Buffy's concern. He turned to her. "Being a spell, it would take effect almost immediately. But as to how long they have is undeterminable. I would suspect it depends on the strength of the vampire. Spike. Well, Spike didn't look that sick, but one he had with him...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" Buffy said. "He looked what?"  
  
Giles swallowed and said quickly, "As if he were a walking skeleton, rotting away."  
  
Buffy looked like she was going to be sick. She sank into a chair. Staring at the floor, she played with her fingers nervously.  
  
Giles wrinkled his brow as he watched Buffy. 'She's taking this much harder than I thought she would.' He took several books off the shelf and returned to the table. He didn't know what to say to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said. She looked up at him. "I know you haven't talked to him in a while, but maybe. you should call him."  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," Riley said defensively.  
  
Buffy stood quickly and turned to Riley. "I know you don't like Angel. Let me rephrase that. I know you HATE Angel, but that doesn't mean that the rest of us have to. Whatever I had with Angel is gone. OVER. That doesn't mean that I can't be a friend to him. He's helped me. And he's screwed up, but his intentions are always good. So, it's my turn to help him."  
  
Riley shrank to Buffy's rebuke like a puppy that knows he's been bad. Buffy realized she'd been a little harsh. She stepped forward and took his hands in hers. "Riley, I have to do what I feel is right," she said softly and kissed him. "I hope you can understand." She pulled away from him.  
  
"You can do what you think is right, but I think it's best that I stay out of this one," Riley responded to Buffy quietly. He bolted from his spot by the counter. Grabbing his coat, he stated, "Call me when you're done." He slipped out the door into the rain before a response was possible.  
  
Buffy stood in place, watching his figure disappear into the night through the large window. When Riley was no longer visible, she turned to Giles. "Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Of course," Giles said, briefly looking up from his books.  
  
Buffy rounded the counter and picked up the receiver. She dialed the familiar number.  
  
"You know the number off your head?" Xander asked. Buffy turned to face the wall, not wanting to respond to him. Xander laughed at Buffy's response.  
  
She waited for anyone to pick up the phone. It rang several times. Just as the answering machine picked up, Wesley's voiced answered. "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. Wesley speaking. How may I help you?" He droned, sounding very tired.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Buffy?!" he perked up immediately. "Oh, Buffy, you don't know how good it is to hear from you."  
  
"Wesley, how's Angel?"  
  
"Some how, I knew that is why you are calling. Let's just say he's been better. It just started affecting him several hours ago, but others have been dropping like flies. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"We just found out. through Spike. How long has it been going on?"  
  
"Since dark. from what we can tell."  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get him. Hold on."  
  
Buffy heard Wesley set down the phone on something hard. Wesley conversed with someone quickly, probably Cordelia. Moments later another phone was lifted from it's base.  
  
"Hello? Buffy?" Angel's voice was quiet and scratchy.  
  
"Angel." she said affectionately. "How are you?"  
  
He laughed quietly. "I felt better when I had a two-by-four broken over my head."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Only that all the vampires are rotting from the inside out. Hey, this will reduce both our workloads."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Wesley and Cordelia have been researching for the last three hours. They haven't found anything, but we don't have the extensive libraries that you have. You know what's funny? Cordelia just suggested that we call you guys."  
  
"Willow is searching the internet and Xander, Giles, and Anya are going through the books. We haven't found anything either, but this spreads farther than just LA or Sunnydale. We think it's a spell been done by a group of demons."  
  
"That's just a theory." Giles stated.  
  
"But that's just a theory," Buffy repeated to Angel.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I heard him."  
  
"Angel, I should go and start helping. We'll let you know if we find something."  
  
"Like wise. Thanks, Buffy."  
  
"What are friends for? Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, later. Bye." Angel hung up. Buffy stood for a moment with the receiver in hand. She could tell that Angel was smiling when he said his farewell.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Buffy turned to everyone. "They don't know anything either, but Angel's hanging on."  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy. We'll come up with the answer," Giles stated, trying to boost her morale.  
  
"I know."  
  
The phone rang loudly, causing everyone to jump. Buffy rolled her eyes, feeling foolish for her surprise. She picked up the phone again. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy. You'll never guess what we found. It was like right there, right there to find," Willow stated, feeling very smug.  
  
Buffy grinned. A weight seemed to lift off her shoulders. "Nice going, Will!"  
  
"We'll be right over. Bye," Willow said quickly. She hung up.  
  
Buffy dropped the receiver into its place. When she looked up, everyone was watching her, waiting for the news impatiently. "She found it," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Giles closed his book and slid it into the middle of the table. He relaxed in the chair. "There is something to be said for those mind numbing machines."  
  
Buffy bounced over to the table, and sank down into a chair. "We've been telling you that for a ling time."  
  
"I know. It's just that they are incredibly frustrating." Giles paused. "I hope they found a reversal spell as well."  
  
Sitting in silence was something that Buffy could never stand. She sighed and stood abruptly. "I'm going in the back."  
  
Giles looked up at her. "If that's what you want to do. You don't have to ask my permission."  
  
"I wasn't," Buffy stated walking away. She smiled at Giles over her shoulder. She enjoyed teasing him. It had become an understanding that not only was he the Watcher but a good friend as well, someone she trusted completely. And with Buffy's friendship came the right to tease.  
  
Giles shook his head. 'That girl definitely has a mind of her own,' it was a thought he'd had more that once.  
  
"So, G-man, what are we going to do?" Xander asked as Buffy disappeared into the back room, the one provided for her training.  
  
Giles turned his attention to Xander. It took him a moment to answer, but when he did it was simple and to the point. "We wait."  
  
"Good. Good.. I think I can do that," Xander responded, relaxing in his chair. He then turned his attention to Anya. She was nodding off to sleep. "Anya."  
  
Opening her eyes, Anya acknowledged Xander. "I'm sleeping," she stated.  
  
"Yes, you are," Xander confirmed.  
  
"Glad you noticed." Anya leaned her head on Xander's shoulder and closed her eyes. "So quiet now."  
  
Xander looked at Giles with pleading, 'help me' eyes. Giles just shrugged, passing the problem back to Xander's discretion.  
  
Xander sighed. His expression turned to one of self-pity and annoyance. Knowing better than to disturb his girlfriend, Xander chose to sit and let her sleep.  
  
Giles rose from his chair, thinking it best to leave Anya to sleep for a while. He had encountered a sleep deprived Anya, and wished to avoid that situation as often as possible. He also felt he should check on Buffy. No matter if she said otherwise, Giles knew that her worry for Angel could consume her, leaving her vulnerable. Deep down inside she still loved the vampire.  
  
The methodical thuds of Buffy's fists planting themselves into the punching bag filled the room. Her movements were quick, fluid, and precise, practiced many times. Giles stood in the doorway, watching her land another series of punches and ended with a swift round-house kick. She stopped, dropping her fighting stance. Her arms fell to her sides. She faced Giles.  
  
"Buffy..." Giles started, but was interrupted by a lifted hand, warning not to continue.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and I'm fine."  
  
Giles looked at the floor momentarily, adjusting his glasses. He returned to her gaze. "Buffy, I'm not doubting your word."  
  
"That's not what your face says," Buffy stated, running her hand along a seam of the punching bag. She pulled off the thin pads on her fists, dropping them on the floor. Striding across the room, she grabbed a towel to wipe off her face.  
  
Giles didn't move from the doorway. He decided to change the subject. "Anya fell asleep on Xander, and I didn't want to wake her."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Poor Xander.. He's probably afraid to wake her up."  
  
"He just knows better."  
  
Buffy laughed again. "You're still wary of her, aren't you?"  
  
"I just don't want to get in her way."  
  
"Oh, she might just take away your manly hood if you wake her."  
  
Giles smiled. "No, I think that's what Xander is worried about."  
  
They shared a small laugh. But the fun set aside, Buffy stated, "We're going to have a long night aren't we?"  
  
"I fear so. Yes." Giles responded. "But we have to wait for what Willow brings us to know for sure."  
  
"Well, she'd better hurry," Buffy stated smiling. Sighing, she looked around the room at all the equipment. "I still can't believe you guys built this for me."  
  
"Buffy, you're the slayer. As you know, it's a difficult yet important task. You've done very well, and deserve the best."  
  
"It's just so nice. I never thought I'd have my own private gym."  
  
The ringing of the bell attached to the front door indicated someone's arrival. "Willow's back," Buffy stated hurrying past Giles and into the front room. Giles followed close behind.  
  
Willow stood by the door for a moment before removing her soaked coat. Buffy assisted her by holding the research she'd brought; she thumbed through it. "Where's Tara?" Buffy asked skimming through the papers.  
  
"She had things to do." Willow stated simply, not making any excuses.  
  
"What have you brought us?" Giles asked getting directly to the issue.  
  
Willow eased the papers out of Buffy's hands and carried them over to the table. Sitting down, she spread them in front of her. Giles and Buffy took a seat on either side of Willow. They all focused their attention on the papers.  
  
"I was looking for demon groups with intense mystical power, and I found this. The Guild of Dranzinica. They hire themselves out to do the bidding of their client. It's rumored that they inflicted the black plague on Europe, after being hired by an African medicine man angry about the slave trade.."  
  
"I thought it was caused by rats," Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Wow, Buffy." Willow was surprised by her unexpected comment.  
  
"Well, they probably passed the blame to the rats, having no other explanation," Giles said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Anyway," Willow said, returning to the information. "This group has serious conjuring power. They would most likely be responsible for casting this spell. The problem is finding who hired them and their location. They're usually found by a gateway or vortex, tapping its power to cast their spells. Since most of the natural gateways have been closed. They could be relatively near by. here at the Hellmouth."  
  
"As I recall, the council had to deal with this guild several times in the past. I didn't know they were still around," Giles said.  
  
"Maybe they regrouped. Or were forced to." Buffy said, thinking.  
  
"Uh. guys.." Xander moaned. "A little help. My shoulder is asleep."  
  
"Xander, just wake her up," Buffy suggested.  
  
"I'm awake." Anya stated, not happy. "If you don't want me here, just say."  
  
"No. no. Anya, Honey, it's just that I can't feel my shoulder," Xander pleaded, with puppy eyes, something he was very good at.  
  
Giles turned to Willow, "If it is the Guild of Dranzinica it's going to take a lot to overturn this. We couldn't do it..."  
  
"The Guild of Dranzinica?" Anya asked. "They're dead. well. all of them but the leader, Dranz. Your Watcher's Council saw to that, years ago.."  
  
"Could he have gathered a new one?" Giles asked.  
  
"Dranz could and would. They lived very well. If you want to break one of their spells, you'll have to kill them."  
  
"That's what I feared," Giles said. "We have to find them."  
  
"If they're here. They'll be dust," Buffy asserted.  
  
"We have to find them first," Willow reminded her.  
  
"What type of place would they use to cast a spell?" Giles asked Anya.  
  
"They meditate until their spell is complete. They would chose someplace comfortable where they wouldn't be disturbed. And they'd have a lot of candles and incense."  
  
"Oh that helps a lot," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Could you be a little more specific, Honey," Xander prodded. "That could be a lot of places."  
  
"They hate sunlight." Anya said thinking. "Um. They would probably go under ground if possible."  
  
"And we narrow it down to like twenty places," Buffy grumbled. She was getting really impatient.  
  
"Buffy, we'll help look," Willow offered.  
  
The Scooby gang set out into the pouring rain. They scampered through puddles and down the street, splitting off into groups. Giles stood by the window, looking out at them disappear into the sheets of rain. He was glad they had voted him switchboard director, head of home base.  
  
Buffy ran toward the graveyard alone. Years of experience told her that evil always spawns from the graveyard, except her old high school. Rain dripped off her hair and down her face. She silently thanked Giles for loaning her the hooded sweater.  
  
Buffy paused when she reached the graveyard. She looked out over the vast expanse of tombstones and mausoleums. "Here we go," she said out loud. She walked carefully on the wet grass, hoping to not slide all over the place.  
  
The cemetery was silent. "Even the vampires have sense enough to not be out on a night like this."  
  
Buffy combed the whole yard, entering every crypt and mausoleum. She left no stone unturned, so to speak. Standing in the middle of the graveyard, drenched, she finally gave up. Sighing, she shrugged and pulled out her phone to report to Giles. But stopped. There was one place she hadn't looked.  
  
Buffy strode to a crypt near the middle of the graveyard. Bursting down the door, she practically jumped inside. "You! I want to talk to you!" Buffy growled.  
  
Spike sat watching TV. He turned slowly. "Why if it isn't the Slayer girl. To what may I owe this disturbance?"  
  
"Why, Spike.." She approached the chair where he was sitting. "I don't believe I've ever seen you looking so good."  
  
Spike lowered his eyebrows. "I would be excited to hear you say that, but something tells me you have something else in mind."  
  
Buffy didn't answer. She wandered around his 'place.' Approaching his trap door, she caught a faint drift of incense. Looking over at Spike, she could see him tense as she neared the door. He was anticipating her next move. "Something tells me that you don't want me to open this trap door. Do you, Spike?"  
  
"It's not what it seems." Spike said, worried and looking like a cornered mouse.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Buffy asked as she lifted the trap door. A cloud of smoke wafted out of the hole in the floor. When the cloud cleared, Buffy looked down on a group of six demons in deep meditation.  
  
Buffy closed the door again. She clenched her jaw as she looked up at Spike. "Why?!" she growled.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd believe that I was helping you." Spike nearly whined.  
  
Buffy rushed at him. Grabbing him out of the chair, she flung him at the wall. Before he knew what had happened, Buffy was over him, pinning him. "Spill it, Spike! What's your gain?! And why go to Giles?!" she screamed.  
  
"I might consider telling you my game if you let me go." Spike spat at her. It got him a punch in the nose.  
  
"There's more where that came from."  
  
"I. I wanted to help you." he managed as he blinked his increasingly puffy eye.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?!" Buffy yelled. "You have to stop them."  
  
"I won't do any such thing," Spike said. "And I wanted to be able to choose my companions."  
  
"You wanted to be vampire king. Don't you.. Admit it!"  
  
"I won't repeat myself." Spike growled, getting more irritated at his incapacitated state.  
  
Buffy punched him several more times. "Tell me how to stop it."  
  
"They'll die before not completing a job." Spike muttered.  
  
"So I have to kill them. I have no problems with that. But will it reverse the damage done?" Buffy let Spike go and strode to the trap door, grabbing her weapons bag.  
  
"Tell me, Slayer. Why would you want to stop them? It means certain death to all vampires on Earth, except for me. Or is it an ego issue? You being bested by me."  
  
Buffy breathed in sharply. "I should kill you now."  
  
The trap door was yanked open. Buffy didn't bother to use the ladder; she jumped the eight feet. An inevitable carnage followed. The Slayer went primal, letting all her rage and pain. When she finally stopped, breathing heavily, she stood in the middle of the room full of demon pieces. She spared one, the leader. "Your spells will now be released. Is that right?"  
  
"No." the demon replied simply.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, and she almost collapsed. "How? How do you reverse it?" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"You're the Slayer. Why should you care of the lives of vampires?"  
  
Buffy hung her head. "The one with a soul is my friend."  
  
"Ah. more than a friend, I see."  
  
Buffy's head shot up. "No. He's a friend."  
  
"I see the truth, Slayer. Isn't that a paradox? Love for a vampire." The demon stood. "I will reverse the spell. But I must take the one that cast it."  
  
Buffy looked up at the trap door. "Do it."  
  
The demon smiled and was gone. "Where?"  
  
Buffy raise her eyebrows and scrambled up the ladder to see what he meant. She scanned the crypt. Spike sat in his chair, a smirk on his face, watching TV. "What?! How?"  
  
Spike looked at her and chuckled. "I told you I didn't do it."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she clenched her jaw. She strode to the door to keep from strangling him. As she opened the heavy door, she paused and returned to Spike's chair. "I believe you." She punched him in the nose, and strode out the door not bothering to close it.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean it was Spike?" Xander asked as Buffy strode into the magic shop.  
  
All the others were already present in the room, all soaking wet. Willow was the exception. She was smart enough to have taken an umbrella.  
  
"Spike did it. Although it wasn't him." Buffy raised an eyebrow at what she had just said. "Well, I know he was the mind behind it, but I couldn't get a definite answer as to why. I think I'll slay his ass the next time I see him."  
  
"Don't you think that you should call Angel?" Willow said in a quiet voice.  
  
Buffy paused, thinking about what the demon had said. "I think I will."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Giles picked it up. "It's for you, Buffy." he said with a smile.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel. are you."  
  
"I'm ok, Buffy."  
  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
*- fin- * 


End file.
